


A Love That Will Never Grow Old

by YeehawBuckaroo



Series: Back to Brokeback Mountain [2]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types, Brokeback Mountain - Annie Proulx
Genre: A Love That Will Never Grow Old, Crying, Fluff, Gay Cowboys, Less Crying than Part 1, Love, M/M, Romance, Slight Jack Twist/Randall Malone, jack is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeehawBuckaroo/pseuds/YeehawBuckaroo
Summary: Jack is alive, saved by Randall. He later visits Ennis.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Series: Back to Brokeback Mountain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686853
Kudos: 47





	A Love That Will Never Grow Old

Jack felt a stinging, agonizing pain throughout his whole body. His blood everywhere, he couldn’t breathe. 3 guys beating him mercilessly. Then suddenly...

BANG!

“Jack Twist”

He heard quick footsteps, fading away.

His vision and hearing were slowly failing, as he started to enter an unconscious state. The song of silence grows louder until all is inaudible.

Silence

The morning sunlight shined over his face as he slowly opened his eyes.

He looked around this unfamiliar face, then at himself, completely bandaged up.

“Where... Where am I?”

He tried getting up but failed, so he lays back down and closes his eyes, sighing deeply.

Before he could reach the state of slumber, the door creaked open and he was greeted with a familiar figure.

“Good mornin’, Jack.” It was Randall Malone, who started walking towards the bed, with a plate of food on his hand. He puts it down on the nightstand, to help Jack sit upright.

“Easy fella,” Randall said, helping him sit up. Then he sat down on the bed, lifting the plate and fork fed Jack a slice the steak.

“So... Why were 3 guys beatin’ you to death?”

Jack continued chewing his food while he thinks of an answer. He then recalls the men yelling vulgar things at him:

“Fuckin’ Faggot!”

“Homo sonuvabitch!”

“Go to hell!”

Jack swallowed, “I uhh... I’m sorry for dancing with your wife...” he changed the topic.

“Jack... It’s fine.” He fed Jack another piece, and a moment if silence as he was chewing.

Jack sighed, looked at his eyes, “Y’ know why... Guys like me n’ you...”

Randall leaned in for a brief kiss, then Jack pulled back. Randall fed him another, then looked right at his eyes.

“Thank you uhh... for savin’ me.” He said after he swallowed. “I almost felt like... that I died.”

Randall smiled, looking down at the plate before looking back at Jack to feed him another. “‘Twas my pleasure, friend.”

“So, how’ve y’been? How’s y’wife?”

“Not much...” Randall responded, as he fed Jack the last slice. “She’s uhh, outta town, y’know, partyin’” He shifted closer, looking at his eyes.

“Y’know, when y’danced with ‘er, I almost felt jealous, in a way-“

“I know... I’m sorry ‘bout that, I-“

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” He insisted. “It’s not that... I didn’ wanna dance with ‘er anyway... ” He placed the finished plate down on the nightstand, “But, I wanted t’ ask you... again... y’know... ‘bout the lake camp... we oughta go down there, drink some whiskey, fish...”

Jack sat quietly, trying to avoid eye contact. So did Randall, embarrassed, waiting for a response.

Jack couldn’t help but think about Ennis, how they would go to Brokeback Mountain. He couldn’t help but think about the loving memories they made there.

“Look...” Jack finally responded. “Thank you for everything... but I... I gotta go.”

“Go where?” Randall asked, “I’ve been meanin’ t’ tell y’ this... Everyone thinks you’re dead...”

“What?”

“Those 3 bastards... hell, they’re hired by someone. I had to report that you died... to keep ya safe... Your wife... I call’d her, asked what to do with ‘your dead body’... It was on o’ those bastards, I shot one... used his ashes. Hell, he deserved t’ die... they all did.”

A long moment of silence before Jack finally responded, “Thank you, friend.” Jack smiling, shifted forward only to pat his shoulder.

Randall helped him get back on his two feet, then walked with him to his truck. Randall started the engine.

“Y’ remember where ya parked your truck?”

“It’s around where y’ foun’ me”

In a few minutes, they found Jacks truck. Jack left his truck to go to his own, as Randall followed.

“Thanks, again, for helpin’ me.” Jack smiled before giving him a friendly hug. Randall hugged tighter then strokes his cheek. Jack looked down and turned away. “Sorry, my friend... I have someone else to go to...” Jack looked at him sad eyed.

“It’s ‘kay...” Randall smiled, “Just remember... If you need someone, I’m here.”

Jack smiled back, before hopping into his own truck, then waved goodbye.

The engine started, then started his long drive all the way to someplace.

———

Later that night he got to Wyoming, to Ennis’ home. He looked to see no cars parked as he nervously got out his car to knock on the door.

A young woman answered.

“Oh, hello. What brings you hear?”

“I’m uhh... looking for... Ennis? Ennis Del Mar?”

She smiled, looking down at her engagement ring, before getting out a piece of paper. “Here.”

“Thanks...” Jack smiled looking down at the piece of paper.

“Who are you, may I ask?”

“I’m your dad’s... good friend.”

They smiled before Jack left and Alma closed the door.

Shortly, Jack came across an isolated little trailer. He went up to the door, knocking before realizing its been left slightly opened.

Jack came in to see Ennis, rolled up on the floor, holding onto his denim jacket he wore back in when they met.

“Hey Ennis”, Jack sat down beside him, placing his hand on his back. He looked at him contently, caressing his back as he peacefully slept.

“So uhh, I’m here... a friend o’ mine saved me, Randall Malone. Hes a good fella... but I still... I wanna be with you...”

He took Ennis’ left hand, then kissed it, keeping him on his hand as he looked down and smiled. Jack kissed again before he started singing:

_“Go to sleep, may your sweet dreams come true_

_Just lay back in my arms for one more night_

_I’ve this crazy ol’ notion that calls me sometimes_

_Saying this one’s the love of our lives_

_Cause I know a love that will never grow old_

_And I know a love that will never grow old.”_

He lifted his hand up to his mount to kiss it, then closed his tearful eyes, before continuing to the next verse.

_“When you wake up, the world may have changed_

_But trust in me, I’ll never falter or fail_

_Just the smile in your eyes, it can light up the night_

_And you laughters, like wind in my sails_

_Cuz I know a love that will never grow old_

_And I know a love that will never grow old.”_

He looked at Ennis, still deep asleep, lightly kissing his head before grabbing hold of his hand, then continued:

_“Lean on me, let our hearts beat in time_

_Feel strength from the hands that ‘ave ‘eld you so long_

_Who cares where we go on this rutted old road_

_In a world that may say that we’re wrong_

_Cause I know a love that will never grow ol-“_

He stopped for a second before bursting in tears, looking happily at Ennis.

_“And I know a love that will never grow old.”_

He smiled as he let the last of his tears flow.

“E-Ennis...” he wept, “I- I wanted t’ give you this.” He took out a golden ring with his name engraved on it. He took Ennis’ left hand, then placed it on his ring finger, then kissed his hand before putting it down how it was before he got there.

“Ennis... I gotta go for a bit.” He whispered, caressing his hair. “I’ll come back tomorrow.” Before getting back up, he kissed his head then whispered, “Ennis... I love you.”

He tried lifting him up to his bed but he wouldn’t budge, so instead, he took a pillow, placed it under his head.

He walked to the door, taking one more peek, smiling before he left.


End file.
